Forever
by The Pigeon One
Summary: Mister Bruce Wayne and Mister James Gordon request the honour of your presence at the celebration of the union of their children, Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon, on Sunday, the 28th of August, 2011 at seven o'clock, Reception to follow, RSVP


Basically, Dick and Babs get married. All of this fic is based of the wedding planning myself and werewolfinmychair from tumblr have planned for Dick and Babs, down to the colour scheme (which is not mentioned, but it _was_ planned, okay?).

Anyway, enjoy.

Forever  
>A DickBabs wedding

Barbara took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, slightly startled by how elegant she looked. Sure, she had been to fancy parties and fundraisers, curtosey of either her father or Bruce, but this was different. This was her wedding. This was a day she had been sure that she would never see.

She had honestly thought that she wasn't ready the first time Dick had asked her to marry him. There was so much going on, and Barbara knew that he had some growing up to do. She thought that once Dick had figured himself out, he would realize that Barbara was a part of his past, and though he did love her dearly, she was just another part of a past that he didn't need to go back and relive.

They had remained friends, of course, and she had been his tech support right up until the time Bruce had forcibly taken her to Metropolis and paid for the surgery that had given her back her legs. She had been hesitant about telling Dick, mostly because he wasn't sure how he was going to react, but in the end, she had paged him one night when he was on patrol and told him. He had come to her apartment mere minutes later and asked her to marry him not long after he had arrived.

Barbara looked down at her engagement ring, a much prettier one than the simple gold band with a small diamond that Dick had given her the first time. It was a beautiful white gold with an intricately spiraled band, a round sapphire in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds. Barbara thought it had probably cost a fortune, but she didn't actually want to know. Bruce was rich, true, but Dick wasn't as well off as his father and Barbara didn't want Dick spending money that he didn't have, particularly if it was money spent on her.

Even so, Dick had fronted most of the money for the ceremony. Barbara had insisted on a small wedding to keep the budget down, but with so many friends and allies in the superhero community, a small wedding simply wasn't plausible. In compromise, Dick had agreed to pay for everything that wasn't involved with the bridal party. Barbara, of course, had argued that she should have a bigger part in paying for things, but Dick had told her that he had the money and she simply didn't, so it didn't matter. Barbara had to admit he was right, and had therefore admitted defeat.

Still, the bridesmaids dresses, combined with her wedding gown, had robbed her of quite a bit of money, and, in the end, she was glad that Dick had forced her to let him pay for most of the wedding. Even though she only had three bridesmaids - Dinah, Cassandra, and Stephanie, the dresses had been expensive, and Barbara hoped that the girls would be able to wear the pricey dresses again.

She took a deep breath again to steady herself. She glanced up at the clock at the wall and noted that the guests were probably all already there and she only had five more minutes until Pachelbel's Cannon in D Major played and the wedding party began the walk down the isle. That meant that she had more like seven minutes until the doors opened and she walked down the aisle to meet the man who was to be her husband, and she was so intensely nervous that her palms were sweating. Her physical therapy had gone very well, but this was the first time since she had regained the use of her legs that she had worn anything other than flats or trainers, not to mention the dress and its long train. She worried about tripping or not being able to get the ring on Dick's finger or stumbling over her vows. She worried about Vicki Vale, who was there reporting on the marriage of Bruce Wayne's eldest son, and she worried that the wedding was going to end much like Dick's almost-wedding to Koriand'r.

Barbara rubbed her hands together as she heard the door open and click shut. She turned to see Dinah standing there with her husband, Ollie, and she smiled up at the pair of them, wondering what Dinah, her maid of honour, had brought her husband into the bridal suite for.

"I know you're nervous, Barb," Dinah said with no hesitation. "But relax, you'll be fine."

Barbara looked up at Dinah with a quizzical eye. "You know, Dinah, coming from you, that's not exactly comforting. Your wedding was a disaster."

Dinah smiled and shrugged, pulling Ollie closer. "Well that's my point. There's no way that your wedding could possibly be any worse than mine was!"

Barbara wasn't comforted. "You say that, but look at what happened when Dick tried to marry Starfire. Raven attacked and all hell literally broke loose."

"Barbara," Dinah said. "You are being ridiculous. Did you ever maybe stop to consider that things happen for a reason and Dick didn't end up marrying Starfire because he's meant to marry you?"

"You're right," Barbara replied, resting her chin in her hand. "I mean, of course you're right, there are so many superheros here that it's almost impossible for anything to go wrong, but I just can't help myself." She looked at herself in the mirror again, her green eyes reflecting her anxiety, and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"It's not that I'm not ready to marry him," she said. "God, I want to marry him more than I've wanted to do almost anything else in my life. But I wanted this to be small, and now Vicki Vale is here and I'm worried that Damian doesn't want to be the ring bearer so badly that he's going to take off and I don't want him saying anything to Tim and I'm worried about Tim and Stephanie and there's just so much that could go wrong!"

Dinah put a comforting hand on Barbara's shoulder and rubbed her thumb back and forth. "You love Dick. Dick loves you. If this does go wrong, get out of here and find the nearest wedding chapel. It's about you and Dick wanting to spend the rest of your lives together, and not about anyone who might want to see it."

Taking a deep breath, Barbara smiled and stood, hugging her closest friend. "Thanks, Dinah." She once again looked at the clock and drew away. "Now get out of here, the pair of you. Go find Jason and for the love of everything good, please make sure that Damian is not killing Tim."

"That's what I'm here for, honey," Dinah said, turning on her heel and grabbing Ollie's arm. "Holler if you need me."

Alone again, Barbara began pacing, counting down the minutes. She could hear her heels click on the hardwood, something that actually comforted her rather than annoyed her. She tried to avert her eyes from the clock and tried to avoid Damian's shrill voice outside in the hallway. Little Lian Harper, the flower girl, was urging him in a quiet voice to be calm. Though Damian clearly wasn't listening, he also wasn't degrading Lian or causing her bodily harm. Barbara inhaled in relief; if Damian wasn't already causing major problems, then it was likely that he wouldn't cause them at all. Still, for good measure, she yelled that she would send Dick, Bruce, or both after him if need be.

Finally, the music started playing and Barbara couldn't help but catch her breath. She knew the order of things; they had gone over the walk down the aisle so many times at the rehearsal dinner the night previous that she could see the entire thing in her head. It was Lian and the flowers first, followed by Damian with the rings, then her father and Bruce. Dinah and Roy, the maid of honour and the best man, were next, closely followed by Cassandra and Jason, then Tim and Stephanie. The second the music flared, when Tim and Stephanie had taken their seats, was Barbara's cue, and when she heard it, she grabbed her bouquet and strode purposely from the room and to the aisle. She heard the rustle of clothes as all the guests stood and turned to watch her progress and heard the oohs and ahs over her beautiful lacy dress, but she paid none of it any attention. All she could see was Dick standing at the altar, light from the sun illuminating him from behind, a huge smile on his face as he saw his blushing bride.

Suddenly, all of the nerves were gone. Barbara was sure, in that moment of seeing her almost-husband smiling at her, that things were going to be just fine, that she was going to marry the man standing before her, that nothing was going to interrupt the ceremony and they were going to live happily ever after. To hell with Viki Vale, who always had to know what was going on with the Waynes, to hell with Damian's attitude. To hell with the children of demons, to hell with mercenaries. Dick, at the end of the day, was hers no matter what. The smile on his face proved it. They were going to live happily ever after. Life was going to throw them curves, she knew, but they had overcome so much in the past, she knew nothing that was put in their way couldn't be moved or gotten around. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

The vows were traditional and yet heartfelt, and when the officiant told Dick that he may kiss his bride, he leaned in and kissed Barbara so passionately that she lost her breath. "Forever." he whispered ans he pulled away, and she smiled.

Forever.


End file.
